Erotic Drone Queen
by AthenaShakespeare
Summary: Begins from Season 4 x7 and centres primarily on Carrie, unpredictable Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) Counter Terrorism Chief, aka the Drone Queen and her interactions with Quinn, CIA Black Ops Agent and Khan, ISI Counter Terrorism Chief. Will the protagonists look beyond competing agendas, sexual tensions and find some way to work together against the terrorists...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Begins from Season 4 x7 and centres primarily on Carrie Mathison unpredictable Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) Counter Terrorism Chief, aka the Drone Queen and her interactions with Peter Quinn, CIA Black Ops Agent and Aasar Khan, Inter-Services Intelligence (ISI) Counter Terrorism Chief.

Will the protagonists look beyond competing agendas, sexual tensions and find some way to work together against the terrorists...

**Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fan fiction based upon characters from Homeland that was developed for American television by Howard Gordon and Alex Gansa; and broadcast by Showtime. All the characters are created and owned by the above named.

I do not claim any ownership over the characters or the world of Homeland. This short story is neither purported nor believed to be part of the Homeland TV series. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line. I'm not profiting financially from this short story that is a very humble homage from a massive fan of the Homeland TV series.

This is a work of fan fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual person(s), living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.

**CONTENTS**

DISCLAIMER

EXTRACT

CHAPTER ONE SO CALLED ALLIES

CHAPTER TWO H_ace lo que le sale de los cojones_

CHAPTER THREE PSYCHEDELIC _25I_

CHAPTER FOUR BALL BREAKER

CHAPTER FIVE EMBASSY BREACH – DAMAGE LIMITATION

**Chapter I - SO CALLED ALLIES**

The meeting at the imposing American embassy in Islamabad with the Pakistani delegation led by General Bunran (Bunny) Latif had only confirmed what the American officials already knew. Saul Berenson was held captive by the Taliban and was being used as a human shield by Haqqani against further drone strikes. As the Pakistani delegation left the American embassy conference rooms, Carrie Mathison rushed after her counterpart Aasar Khan. She caught up with him at the main entrance.

Carrie was wearing a tight fitting charcoal grey trouser suit that hugged every inch of her feminine curves. Her short jacket was open at the front. It showed off a low cut, see through white silk blouse. She was not wearing a bra.

"A word," she demanded impatiently her frustration about the Saul Berenson kidnapping boiling to the surface. Saul was former CIA interim Director and Carrie's long term friend and mentor. She felt the loss keenly.

Khan who was about to enter a sleek, chauffeur driven limousine stopped in response to Carrie. In a low voice he instructed his chauffeur to give him a few minutes and to telephone ahead to the Minister of Foreign Affairs and National Security Advisor on Foreign Affairs letting them know he was running late for their debrief meeting.

As Khan turned back towards Carrie, he nodded an acknowledgement to Tasneem Qureshi, Senior Ministerial Aid on Foreign Affairs who was observing them intently. Khan turned his attention to Carrie and spoke formally, "What did you want to discuss, Ms Mathison."

"Saul Berenson told me you are smart...," she began but he immediately interjected.

"I believe he called me a _bright young man_ which isn't the same thing..."

Carrie thought graduates of the English education system were adept at veiling an insult with the quintessential veneer of politeness and civility. "Nevertheless, Lt. Col. Khan it's indisputable that you are one of the last people to see him before he was abducted."

"My meeting with Saul Berenson was arranged because _you_ sent him on a mission to create a diplomatic storm where none existed. Had it not been for _your_ personal intervention, we would not be having a conversation about my being one of the last people to see him before the abduction."

"I remind you, he was abducted from an airport secured by the Pakistani military," Carrie snapped back irritated that Khan was unaffected by her questions, even though his gaze strayed ever so subtly to the low cut silk blouse that showed off the swell of her firm rounded breasts.

She decided on a more direct challenge hoping to catch him off guard. "The evidence puts you at the centre of this, the very epicentre. Saul wasn't stirring things up, he was relaying facts; fundamental facts that you cannot run away from."

"Who is running," Khan countered standing his ground, "I returned to have this off the cuff discussion at _your_ request and I might add, running late for a prior engagement."

"I'll get straight to the point. Do you remember the ISI hard man Saul told you about? He is the same thug that various local eye witnesses to the attack captured on videos posted on social media sites. He orchestrated Sandy Bachman's demise. Even you cannot deny that the very same guy was seen at the airport by Saul at the airport the night he disappeared. We have eye witness testimony and irrefutable proof."

The breeze caused the silk blouse to ruffle into Carrie's body showing off her firm upright breasts, pink areola and erect nipples. Khan who was distracted for a fraction of a second, swallowed hard then asked, "What proof?"

"Saul sent it to us just before he was abducted."

"If you have irrefutable evidence why are we having this conversation," he pondered knowingly.

"To explore the possibility of joint action to capture him on terrorism charges," Carrie fired back in a breath.

Frustration over the kidnap demands and the seemingly uncooperative Khan had Carrie's expressive face flushed, her eyes sparkled animatedly and her erect nipples grew more sensitive as the wind rustled the silk of her blouse.

"Are you alright," Khan asked, "Do you always talk this fast."

"I believe you are deflecting rather than answer my very pertinent questions Lt. Col. Khan." Was she talking fast? Carrie silently wondered whether with everything going on, she had forgotten to take her medication.

"You _are _talking fast," Khan reiterated, "Understandably upset about recent events."

Carrie wondered if Khan could be any more condescending if he tried. "That's an understatement. Upset doesn't begin to describe the death of my predecessor, Sandy Bachman or the abduction of Saul Berenson," retorted Carrie.

"I too have lost good men under my command to terrorists like Haqqani," he said sympathetically then continued, "Much as I understand your sense of loss, I have no idea who the hard man you keep referring to is."

"His name is Farhad Ghazi. You should check the passenger manifest of East India air flight 223 to Johannesburg."

"I will."

"Better yet, check airport CCTV tapes from the day Saul was abducted."

"We've been over every inch of the footage retrieved," Khan replied but Carrie needed him on the defensive.

"You did this personally," she asked. It was unlikely he would have.

"No, our forensics team examine the evidence."

"You mean ISI forensics?"

"I do – yes," he agreed.

"That's the problem. How can ISI forensics be impartial when investigating one of their own," she said.

"More unsubstantiated accusations from you," Khan maintained eye contact during Carrie's probing although his eyes wandered to her most ample breasts that were aching to be caressed. He had not seen Carrie more attractive than she was at that moment with the wind blowing through her shoulder length, golden blonde hair. Her animated physical presence nearly made him lose his train of thought.

"You can prove me wrong. Show me original, unedited airport CCTV tapes," Khan's face rarely betrayed emotion and Carrie was unable to get a rise out of him.

"Fine, you can see them whenever you are ready," Khan conceded.

"I mean _all_ the CCTV tapes," Carrie demanded in a huskily. She had spoken to Khan a few moments and was already emphasising words like he did.

"Of course and as a sign of good faith, my chauffeur can drive us to review original unedited video footage."

"Where," queried Carrie.

"To the airport where we can both view the evidence at the same time," he replied.

"I need thirty minutes to reorganise my diary. Peter Quinn, Chief of Support will accompany me and we'll meet you there.

"I'm running late for another meeting but should be at terminal three, right next to customs just before you arrive. Good morning," he said.

"Fine, Quinn and I will be with you shortly."

As she walked away, Khan took a moment to admire Carrie's long legged strides in those heeled leather boots. Her trouser suit really hugged her hips and firm rounded derrière. Carrie was breathtakingly beautiful to watch.

He was beginning to look forward to meetings at the American embassy when they listened intently at the American ambassador and the Pakistani General negotiate diplomatic and security matters. He would observe Carrie across the conference table. Her face was so expressive he could almost experience the various thought processes and emotions. His eyes kept drifting back to her time and time again. Today he would get to see her in the less formal surroundings of ISI offices at the airport. Would she be less confrontational then? He hoped so, they were allies after all.

Khan signalled his chauffeur and the limousine pulled up to the curb where Carrie left him. He entered the luxurious air conditioned vehicle and was soon driven out of the American embassy compound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II - ****H****_ace lo que le sale de los cojones_**

Looking up, Carrie found Quinn standing at the entrance to her bedroom. Since they had taken up residence at the American embassy in Islamabad, it was not unusual for him to let himself into her one bedroom apartment unannounced and vice versa. Quinn was wearing a pale blue shirt with a stripped silk tie and dark blue suit jacket over it. Matching dark blue tailored trousers hang from his athletic hips. He was clean shaven and his short dark hair damp from a shower. Despite working through the previous night, he looked athletic, alert and ready.

"Have you come to sleep after working all last night," Quinn asked cautiously. He noticed that Carrie was wearing a white low cut silk blouse that barely covered her flat stomach. She was putting on a black stocking. It had a lacy top and she was smoothing it over her right leg. She reached for the other stocking and did the same over her left leg.

"Hardly," Carrie replied wearily as she laid out a freshly laundered suit on the chaise longue bending slightly as she did so. She was a sight for sore eyes thought Quinn pretending not to be affected by her state of undress.

"We have got to talk sooner or later about what happened in the Ops room," Quinn said.

She sat down to slip on black leather heeled boots. She took her hands away from the trousers she was reaching for. "You mean when you physically grabbed me and counteracted my order? The drone strike that could have taken out Haqqani once and for all was aborted on your say so," she sighed looking up at him and said, "I know why you aborted the strike."

"Oh, you do," Quinn replied in feigned surprise.

"Sure, I do but that doesn't mean that you were right. Taking out Haqqani while we had a chance was the correct call."

"Even if Saul was a direct casualty of your order," Quinn asked.

"Yes, harsh as that sounds. With one strike we would have wiped out one of our most wanted terrorists, ended Saul's suffering and taken back the upper hand in the stand-off with terrorists operating in this region."

"That's cold and clinical, Carrie."

"Yet the fact remains, Saul would have agreed if he had a vote."

"What makes you say that," Quinn said with detached intensity. She turned to face him with her trousers in hand.

Quinn found Carrie sexy in just a silk blouse and her crotch exposed to his gaze. She was wearing a black see-through thong, sheer stockings and black leather boots.

"Come on Quinn, don't you think Saul is mortified right now? Humiliated? Everything is being done, lives put on the line to secure his safe release. He would have done anything, put a bullet in his own brain to avoid that."

Quinn nodded and his voice softened, _"_It's not Saul I'm worried about, it's you."

Carrie sighed audibly_, "_Don't worry about me Quinn, you should worry about losing your cool and physically grabbing me in the Ops room. As for our intelligence, there's no more room for error if we are to beat Haqqani at his own game."

"What do you mean," Quinn asked. Carrie turned until her half dressed body was facing him full frontal.

Unperturbed, she answered, "Had I done my due diligence, the drone strike that killed forty non-combatants at the wedding party would have been avoided. I would have gotten Sandy out before the ISI blew his cover and a mob beat him to death before our very eyes. I would not have sent Aayan to Haqqani who executed him. I'm relieved not to have Saul on my conscience."

Acknowledging her guilt, Quinn proffered advice, "You should talk to Fara. The death of Aayan weighs heavy on her. She's not yet as battle hardened as we are."

"Sure, I'll speak to Fara before I go to Kiran Jafari, Aayan's girlfriend,"

"Good," Quinn replied trying not to react to the full frontal view of the half dressed CIA Station Chief in heeled leather boots.

Carrie yanked him to her by the tie and before Quinn knew it, the pressure brought his face down on hers. It wasn't a soft kiss. Carrie grazed her teeth on his soft lips and it stung. As he was pulling away, Carrie's tongue licked the inner lip where her teeth grazed then probed his willing mouth with her tongue. Quinn moaned with pleasure. He ground his hips firmly against hers. With a feeling of satisfaction, she felt him thicken against her hips.

"Suck me off," she instructed Quinn yanking him down to his knees between her long shapely legs and high heeled boots.

His hands reached up to pull down the G string down Carrie's long shapely legs. Every inch of flesh his hand came into contact with made him feel more aroused. Alive with anticipation. His fingers massaged her shapely derrière as his lips gently kissed her cleanly shaven full lower lips. Savouring the feel of each lower lip in his mouth. His sucked the bud between her lower lips and felt it swell with pleasure in his mouth. She was wet enough to drip fresh tasty juices onto his tongue, his mouth. He slid his long tongue deep inside her for more.

"Oh you're...so delicious," he groaned huskily his warm breath warming her sensitive clitoris. OMG it was happening in real time!

Carrie gripped his head tight between her legs and rotated in rhythm to the strokes of Quinn's tongue. She moaned loudly with every stroke of pleasure his mouth caused pleasure to surge through every nerve ending in her body.

"I'm f*cking your mouth," she moaned, "Use your fingers Quinn," Carrie demanded breathlessly looking down at the kneeling Quinn and observing his thick erection pushing so hard against his trousers that it threatened to tear at the seams.

"You're so kinky, I'm really turned on," he whispered.

He expertly pushed his fingers inside where she was tight and moist, setting a slow rhythm and slowly increasing the strokes of his fingers and mouth against her swollen clitoris.

"I'm making you cum Carrie," he said feeling her inner walls contract intensely against his fingers and female orgasm drip down her legs. She cried out with pleasure finally letting go of his head that was imprisoned between her legs.

"Quinn, the next time you contradict my order, remember that I can get you onto your hands and knees and make you mine." She pulled him back on his feet using his hair and grabbed his straining erection. Quinn was so turned on by domineering Carrie that the moment she touched his throbbing erection, he came on himself. He'd cum so hard it was like a tap shooting off in his trousers.

"Ohhhh...f*ck."

"What is it," asked Quinn snapping out of his sexual daydream.

Carrie who was fully dressed, slung her handbag over her shoulders saying, "We should be leaving now if we are to catch up with Aasar Khan."

**Benazir Bhutto International Airport, Islamabad**

Aasar Khan's chauffeur driven limousine had gotten him to terminal three on time. It was several minutes afterwards that the US embassy vehicle driven by Peter Quinn pulled up. Khan was feeling rather ungenerous. Carrie who requested the meeting had kept him waiting. Didn't she know he had had to reschedule a busy day to meet with her?

A military official guided them to an office where the CCTV footage could be viewed from a large computer screen. Carrie, Quinn and Khan all stood behind a seated Camera Technician. Quinn was standing a little behind Carrie to her left and Khan was opposite her.

Khan's eyes drifted to Carrie's full red lips as she issued commands to the men around her. "Forward the video to gate forty-six," Carrie instructed the Camera Technician.

"Yes, starting from twenty two hours and twenty seven minutes. That's when Saul contacted us," Quinn reiterated. Carrie could feel his breath quicken at the back of her neck.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Khan quickly replied looking straight at both of them.

"Why is that," Carrie asked obviously irritated by the lack of progress.

"When I got here, I was informed that cameras covering gates forty to fifty-three were down that night," Khan explained.

"Down," she smirked unconvinced.

"Yes, that's what I was told," Khan replied.

Quinn frowned. Standing too close to Carrie brought on another fantasy. This time, Quinn was holding Carrie to him, carrying her over the desk in front of them, using his legs to part hers and sucking her breasts as he thrust every inch of himself into her. Watching her breasts shake with every stroke. Long deep strokes, then hard and fast, stopping just before she reached orgasm. Making Carrie moan his name, crying out for sexual release that he would prolong until she cried out for the release of climax. Poker faced Quinn asked the Computer Technician whether what Khan said about the cameras was true.

"I was not working that night but it's not unusual for cameras to stop operating. More often than not, software incompatibility causes the system to crash."

"Software trouble indeed," Carrie scoffed. Khan found her especially sexy when anger made her blue eyes sparkle. Her nipples were pointing right at him who stood opposite. Much as he was tempted to, Khan maintained eye contact with Carrie.

"Is there anything pertinent to Saul Berenson's disappearance that you can show us," Quinn followed up.

Khan indicated that the Computer Technician play it. The footage showed Saul walking towards the camera in the departure lounge then from a different angle, the camera showed him joining a queue by some tables and dinners.

Exasperated Carrie said, "So there's nothing from the actual gate where Saul actually disappeared."

"Apparently not," Khan conceded sneaking a stolen glance at Carrie's pink areola and erect nipples. He unconsciously licked his lips. Was it getting warmer under his military jacket?

"Doesn't that strike you as suspicious," Carrie said oblivious to his well disguised discomfort.

"It strikes me as _unfortunate_," Khan replied neutrally.

For a career military official, Khan chose his words as carefully as a diplomat. Incidental noises around Carrie suddenly become amplified in her head. The quickening of Quinn's breath behind her; an administrator stirring tea in a ceramic mug with a metal spoon and a military official clicking shut the locks on his briefcase. Carrie turned round to see the source of the sounds.

"What about Farhad Ghazi? Have you got any footage of him," she asked Khan.

"Not yet," he replied.

"Isn't it convenient that evidence substantiating what Saul sent us is missing and there's nothing of Farhad Ghazi on the tapes you've shown us. You warned the airport that we were coming. To dispose of evidence that could implicate the ISI; didn't you?"

"Excuse me," Khan responded to Carrie's naked impertinence. Naked impertinence! She was making him colour his nouns.

"You heard me...what have they done with the evidence," said Carrie as Khan disguised being aghast at the accusation. Quinn reached for Carrie's left hand and rubbed her palm to calm her down.

It was not lost on Quinn that he was rubbing the same hand that pleasured him in his fantasy. It was a pleasure just to touch Carrie. Quinn's unspoken gesture of intimacy may have gone unnoticed by the seated Camera Technician but not by Khan.

"There is no basis for that assertion," Khan replied.

As a military official with a briefcase walked past Carrie, she followed and accosted him. Quinn and Khan followed closely behind relishing the view of her feminine long legs and firm derrière. She had the physique of an exotic dancer.

_"_What's in the brief case," Carrie asked the military official.

"Nothing," the soldier replied unsure about being so accosted in his place of work.

"It doesn't look empty to me," Carrie challenged.

"It has personal items, mostly private papers."

Quinn who was intently observing Carrie during the exchange moved closer ready to protect her as if he were her personal body guard.

"Show me," Carrie demanded.

Khan intervened, "Trust me. No one here is hiding anything. You have my word."

"Trust is earned," Carrie answered defiantly.

Khan gestured for the soldier to open his brief case. It contained some newspapers, glossy magazines of naked women's bodies entwined around naked men in various poses of ecstasy. There was also a plastic food container.

Quinn turned away from the extra sexual stimulation, his arms folded. He may have looked impassive but it was all he could do from wrapping his arms around Carrie.

"It's his lunch break. You shouldn't compel anyone to display their private reading preferences and food choices without cause."

Khan apologised to the embarrassed soldier who scurried out of the office carrying the briefcase Carrie insisted on inspecting.

Carrie turned to Khan, "We are under a lot of pressure to get Saul back."

"I understand," he replied with a ring of finality to his voice.

Carrie fully aware of the spike in public opinion against CIA activities in Pakistan since the wedding drone attack she authorised said, "If any intelligence comes my way I will review it with you of course."

Khan suspected this was the closest Carrie ever came to an apology. He remained impassive watching her walk away a little ahead of Quinn. Carrie had the most graceful walk, sexy sway of the hips. It was too bad he didn't have time for a much needed lunch break to release the sexual tension of working with his CIA counterpart.

When Quinn caught up with Carrie, he said, "I think you overreacted in there."

"No matter how suspicious it was that relevant CCTV footage went missing, I extended an olive branch to Khan when I said we'd go through new intelligence from our investigations."

"Tell yourself you extended an olive branch if it makes you feel better. Khan looked like you extended a whip," Quinn replied a wry smile playing at the edge of his lips.

He opened the door for Carrie to exit the airport. She looked so composed for someone who was seconds earlier engaged in verbal combat with the ISI Counter Terrorism Chief. He imagined Carrie in a sexy figure hugging, black leather cat suit holding a whip? Whip! There was no visible sign of his state of arousal when he climbed behind the driving wheel of the standard embassy vehicle.

Quinn and Carrie had their differences; he disagreed with her seduction of Aayan and her decision to authorise the drone strike that would have killed Saul. She took a very hard line, often to end lives for the greater good. As an assassin who agonised over the lives he took as an occupational hazard, Quinn wanted better for Carrie. The Spanish expression suddenly crossed his mind; '_hace lo que le sale de los cojones'_ - '_does whatever comes out of her balls_'. Carrie was ballsy.

"Drive me to Max and Fara," she instructed.

"Carrie, did you hear a word I said."

"Sure I did...you said Khan looked like I extended a whip instead of an olive branch," Carrie wearily returned his smile.

She was the only person Quinn knew that could ask him to join her thousands of miles away then act as if she didn't need him at all. If only he could lean over and thoroughly kiss those full lips. Lift her onto his lap with the steering wheel behind them and have her give him a lap dance. Carrie would like being on top...her bouncing breasts, long legs, dripping onto his thick erection. He stole a glance at her profile.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"I need an hour or so of downtime after I'm finished with Max and Fara." Every fibre of her being was trying to keep her mind focussed.

"I'll drive you back to the embassy," Quinn replied. He remembered every detail of her getting dressed earlier that morning. If only he could join her in that double bed.

**Chapter III - ****PSYCHEDELIC _25I_**

It was a surreal, confusing evening for Carrie. She had barely escaped from the hospital when she noticed two heavy set plain clothed ISI operatives following her.

Whilst shooting her way out of an ambush, Carrie's nine millimetre pistol turned out to be nothing more than her own right hand. The uniformed police men that approached Carrie from the rear got to her first. They dragged her from the middle of the road, placed her in a straight jacket and detained her in a dark and dreary police sobering up centre.

As her day could not get any more weird, the two muscular bound ISI operatives in plain clothes that were following Carrie returned. They released her from the bleak police sobering up centre and drove her to a luxurious private estate. Ignoring her queries, they silently removed the straight jacket from her body and left her in a luxuriously furnished, lamp lit, living room.

As Carrie tried to escape through French doors that opened onto extensive grounds, she was confronted by a large guard dog barking menacingly at her. Having tried the door that opened inside the home, she heard footsteps coming down a polished mahogany staircase.

She lay in wait, out of sight, obscured by the door. As soon as the person entered the living room, Carrie manoeuvred him onto the floor and used her body to pin him tightly beneath her feminine long legs.

"Don't punch me," Khan said looking straight up at Carrie's clenched fist poised above his face. Khan couldn't make up his mind about whether he was more surprised about her fist or being imprisoned in between her legs.

A horrified Carrie exclaimed, "Oh no, no, no..." Quick as a flash, she lifted her body from Khan's. She crawled away on her hands and knees. Although not one to judge one's lifestyle, Khan couldn't figure out why Carrie was taking recreational drugs. The police doctors had said it was safe to discharge her into his custody.

"Hey...hey...don't be scared you're safe," Khan spoke softly and reassuringly as he followed Carrie.

"No...get the hell away from me," She said scrambling away from him until he cornered her by one of the sofa chairs in the spacious well decorated living room. They were both kneeling on the Persian carpet.

Rather than look at Khan, she pressed her hands tightly over her eyes.

Khan rubbed her arms gently, "Come on Carrie. Look at me. Don't cover your eyes. It's safe to open your eyes." He thought how big and beautiful her blue eyes were especially when she was arguing with him.

Reluctantly Carrie pulled down her hands.

A relieved Khan said, "See, I'm not going to hurt you."

Carrie slapped her own head telling herself to wake up.

Alarmed Khan held hands gently, "Stop it...don't hit yourself."

Carrie looked right into his eyes, "What's going on? I was there. I saw you, you were dead."

He replied calmly stroking her arm, he did not look at her beautiful breasts and erect nipples. "You're mind is playing tricks on you. You've had a rough night."

An outraged Carrie said, "Is that what this is, a rough night? Are you kidding me?"

Khan spoke in a coaxing voice, "Whatever happened, it's over now and I'm right here with you."

"No, I do not believe you. I only wish it were true." Carrie lamented sadly.

"Then do," he reached for her hands and placed them on his face, "See? I'm here with you."

"Oh...it's really you," exclaimed Carrie unable to hide the elation in her voice. She tenderly looked into his eyes caressing the features of his face and neck.

"Yes it's me," replied Khan.

She leaned in pressing her kneeling body hard against his in a tight hug. Carrie pressed her full lips to his left cheek, his lips and his right cheek. Khan pulled away unresponsive and visibly puzzled by Carrie's passion. He could not take advantage of her vulnerability.

"Why are you so cold what's the matter," she asked, "You're mad at me."

"No I'm not...," said Khan even more perplexed; was she talking about their meeting at the airport earlier that day?

"You've come to punish me for what I've done."

"You're not making sense."

"Maybe the truth is so awful, it doesn't make sense until I say it out loud."

"Say what?"

"I was willing to let you die."

"Listen to me. I don't know what you're talking about. No one has died."

"Oh yes they have...they have," said Carrie with tears streaming down her face. She was so devastated the sobs that racked her body made her head bow down helpless.

They had met several times and Khan knew the confident, fast thinking, fast talking and confrontational Carrie. He lifted up Carrie's chin and her tear filled face was etched with such distress that he was filled with sympathy for her.

"Not me. Look at me, I'm here right in front of you...come here," he said reassuringly as he sat down cross legged on the Persian carpet. Carrie flung an arm around his neck and Khan helped her onto his lap. He remembered what she said about being under a lot of pressure to get Saul back. A good percentage of intelligence officers broke under the life and death decisions of the job. It was not unusual for good intelligence officials to abuse alcohol or drugs. Was Saul's situation the trigger for the state he found Carrie in?

Carrie who was shivering curled her body into a ball on Khan's lap holding tightly to the warmth of his muscular body.

"I'm here, you're safe now," Khan's arms were around Carrie's back and her thighs.

"Could you ever forgive me for what I said...what I did," Carrie pleaded, her head leaning against his chest. In his warm embrace, she heard the familiar strong heart beat.

"I forgive you," he said remembering how hard it was for Carrie to apologise earlier that day.

"Could you ever love me," her tear filled blue eyes looked right into his brown impenetrable eyes.

How could he deny her beautiful expressive eyes? "Yes," he said softly wiping away her tears.

"Oh Brody, Brody," Carrie caressed his chest and neck as she sobbed into him.

"Who is Brody," it dawned on Khan that they had been speaking at cross purposes.

As Khan rocked and soothed Carrie on his lap, she was back in the warm embrace of the man she loved. He gently stroked Carrie's blonde hair until she was relaxed and drowsy. She talked about missing him. She wanted them to be a family. Carrie was asleep minutes later and Khan carried her effortlessly into a king sized guest room with lavish en-suite bathroom.

He placed her fully clothed into a large four poster bed with white embroidered linen. Khan disentangled himself from Carrie's arms and legs that were wrapped around him. He removed the heeled leather boots from her feet that still had sheer black stockings.

His eyes were averted from her body. He placed her boots side by side on the polished floor by the bed. Having covered Carrie in a duvet, Khan turned off the lights but left the door open in case she called out in the night. He would be working all night, a few feet away, in the nearby home office.

**Chapter IV - ****BALL BREAKER**

It was a bright morning when Carrie awoke in a large four poster bed. She was sleeping on fresh white linen in a king sized bedroom. She peered out of the bed and found her black heeled leather boots on the polished mahogany floor by the bed. Carrie pushed back the duvet and noticed she was fully dressed in the charcoal grey trouser suit and low cut silk blouse from the previous day.

Unsteady on her feet, she was unable to slip on her heeled boots. She did however scramble out of the lavish bed and onto the copious terrace that surrounded large manicured, well maintained gardens with white sinuous rills. There were colourful, flowering shrubs and trees at the borders of the extensive grounds.

On the decorated terrace were two impassive guards in suits staring away from Carrie and towards the compound perimeter. As Carrie took in her surroundings, Khan walked up to her in his well pressed military uniform.

How did he do that; always polite, immaculately dressed and never a hair out of place?

"How are you feeling," Khan asked. Noticing Carrie had stumbled onto an arm chair and was holding on to it for support, he offered her a hand.

"I'm fine," Carrie replied perfunctorily ignoring his extended hand. The independent woman comfortable in command was back.

Khan looked her up and down, "You do look better than you did last night. You got here in quite a state." He looked her up and down too polite to ask whether she had a drug problem.

"Is this your house," she asked taking in her lavish surroundings.

"Yes, it is," he replied.

"How did I get here?"

"Don't you remember? You were arrested by the police last night. I arranged it so you were released into my custody. My men brought you here."

"Why was I arrested?"

"Two people reported that you assaulted them. A female student and a male security guard at the hospital. It is reported that you were sick next to a food market stall contaminating the food and was nearly ran over several times when walking in the middle of a busy side street. The police considered you a danger to yourself and to others. Like I said, you were _in a state_."

He subtly glanced back at the straight jacket on the leather sofa chair in the large guest bedroom she slept in.

Carrie appeared confused so Khan moved closer so as not to be overheard by the guard standing a few feet away from them. "You told me some things about yourself last night. You spoke to me as if I was someone you were fond of, someone who died." He did not say, 'someone you love'.

Embarrassed at the prospect of personal revelations, Carrie walked away from Khan towards the French doors leading to the guest bedroom but stumbled again shivering just before she got to the doors.

_"_Let me help you," Khan said extending an arm to her.

"No," Carrie rebuffed his offer determined to walk on her own. As she was falling his strong hand was already holding her arm. When her legs buckled, Khan scooped her effortlessly into his arms.

Carrie marvelled at his strength and the muscles rippling beneath her. He had just shaven and the musk of his aftershave was sensual. His bearing and mannerisms brought wave after wave of longing for another military man long dead, Brody. Khan noticed her nipples erect and her face flush as their bodies touched fleetingly. How much temptation did she think he could take?

Carrie was drowsy and the world seemed to be spinning. She was shaking uncontrollably as Khan placed her into bed and pulled the duvet over her. "You really need to rest," he said.

Carrie's thoughts drifted her into a vivid dream state as the duvet wrapped tightly around her shivering body.

Khan lingered a moment watching Carrie breathe deeply in sleep. He walked out of the guest room and into the limousine that would take him to his next appointment.

As Khan made his way to the US embassy conference rooms, he was accosted by Tasneen Qureshi, the well connected advisor in the Foreign Ministry with ambitious political career aspirations of her own. She placed her manicured hand on Khan's arm indicating that they wait for the next elevator. Another elevator was along a minute later. The elevator had floor to ceiling mirrors and was unoccupied when they entered it.

It was just the two of them when she walked so close to him their bodies touched. Even with six inch stilettos, Tasneen was more than a head shorter than Khan. "You're cutting it close," she accused speaking in a whisper in case the lift was bugged.

"I had an unexpected guest at home," he replied curtly in a similarly low voice. They stood intimately enough for Khan to breathe in Tasneen's floral scent.

"I heard," She confirmed.

"You did," he asked unsurprised. Tasneen relied on a well placed network of assets, loyal spies, saboteurs and agents for information.

"Yes, I heard, but do not understand why you intervened," she insisted.

"I didn't _intervene_. She was acting erratically and it wasn't going to end well. I thought the last thing the Foreign Ministry needed was another diplomatic incident with an incumbent CIA Station Chief."

"Why do you think that was? Carrie Mathison, out of her mind; did you bother to ask yourself why? I'll tell you, she has a history of mental illness."

"If her medical history is common knowledge, why was _I_, the person that has the most contact with her office on intelligence matters, _not_ briefed as you undoubtedly were," Khan asked Tasneen.

"You didn't need to know," Tasneed hissed back.

"I couldn't disagree more. Had I had known about her medical history, in addition to the general police physician, a mental health professional would have assessed her last night."

"If it wasn't for you, criminal and espionage charges would have blown her cover and the ensuing publicity led to her being recalled in disgrace. Are you aware of recent precedent," she asked.

"Yes," Khan nodded, "The CIA Station Chief was recalled from Pakistan in 2010 for safety reasons when a drone strike he authorised allegedly killed two white British Muslim converts." Khan noted how close she was to him. "You cannot blame me for unwittingly jeopardising an operation I was not aware of..."

Khan's intelligence sources had also revealed that Carrie had been recalled to a desk job at Langley from a field position in Bagdad by David Estes, deceased CIA Director. Carrie had outraged the Iraqi government by sneaking into a male prison to interrogate Hasan Ibrahim, the terrorist bomb maker about his claims that Abu Nazir would attack the US through an American prisoner of war that had been turned. Khan was not sure the current CIA Director would be so accommodating of Carrie's drug taking so soon after her mishap with the drone strike.

"Let's hope it was unwitting," Tasneen said grabbing his crotch. He was enormous, what is more Khan did not dignify her wandering hand with a reaction. Her reports about Khan's physical discipline, sexual prowess and being well-endowed were not an exaggeration.

They leaned close to each other, locked in whispered battle of wills during which an entente cordiale was reached about their future working. Tasneen released Khan's crotch. They had not responded to the elevator doors that opened moments before.

General Latif who saw their intimacy was unfazed by the scene before him. "We've kept the American delegation waiting long enough. Can you both join us, so the meeting can begin," he asked politely. General Latif was promptly followed by Tasneen and Khan.

Soon after the meeting at the American embassy Khan went straight back to his house. Carrie was dressed in a black pin stripped trouser suit that his secretary ordered specially for Carrie. She was reaching for her handbag on the black leather sofa chair when Khan arrived in his military uniform.

"You look much better than you did earlier this morning. Can I get you anything," Khan asked. There was something exciting about seeing her in clothes, he'd bought. Her blue eyes sparkled animatedly as she spoke. Carrie looked more like herself again.

"You could tell me why your men were following me last night," Carrie said moving closer to Khan. He looked her up and down with his dark penetrating eyes. The low cut silk blouse exposed the swell of her free breasts. The detail of her nipples were exquisite against the blouse and Khan took in every contour of her body. From the pulse on her exposed neck, her heart was beating fast.

"I assure you...none of the men under my command were following you," he replied. Surely she knew that the ISI have state of the art electronic surveillance.

Carrie was angry that Khan's physique, his mannerisms from a career in the military reminded her of Brody. The danger, thrill and the mind blowing sex.

"Earlier you said the police got to me before your men did."

"The police responded to reports that you were acting erratically. Naturally, they notified us," he elaborated.

"So the police were following me," Carrie's expressive face was seething with anger as she questioned Khan.

"The police responded to incidents reported about you. You were posing as a journalist which you and I know stretches the concept of truth. In the assault allegations, you were reported as aggressive and abusive. You were carrying a loaded weapon, that I might add is unlicensed in this country and shooting people with your fingers. The police threat assessment that I happen to agree with was that you were a danger to yourself and others."

"I was probably acting that way because somebody tampered with my medication. I was drugged."

"I'm sorry to hear that. The police deal with cases of people having adverse reactions to recreational drugs all the time in our sobering centres. The routine medical examination indicated that the effects of the drugs you took would wear off in a few hours. I had you released to my house rather than the embassy." Khan moved closer so his men would not hear what he said. "I am aware that there is a policy against illegal drug use at the embassy and returning you in that state could have jeopardised your job," Khan said.

"From your reply, you don't think the possibility of my being drugged is out of the question," Carrie said accusingly.

"What are you suggesting? Do you think that I _drugged_ you," Khan exclaimed exasperated.

"Did you have anything to do with it," she asked.

"Of course not," he said keeping emotion out of his voice. He had the urge to hold her in his arms. To quieten her fears and keep her safe like he did the previous night.

"So, who did," she asked.

"I have no idea." He had his ways of finding out.

Carrie sneered_, "_But you'd tell me right? Mr. Helpful, with your men who just happened to be out on the streets?"

"If I hadn't helped you, you would be facing criminal and espionage charges. Your identity would have been exposed by the press and published around the world. I helped you, what you need is more rest."

His advice fell on deaf ears.

"I cannot rest when there are lives to save," Carrie replied stoically.

Khan moved a step closer, "Where are you going? Let my chauffeur get you safely back to the embassy. Now that you are no longer...erm," he nearly said 'high' but opted for, "intoxicated. Let me ask Peter Quinn to pick you up from here."

"Get out of my way. I'll get back to the embassy myself," she picked up her bag and stormed out leaving Khan admiring the sway of her hips and derrière as she walked away in heeled leather boots.

Given how far his home was from the embassy, he instructed one of his men to follow Carrie discretely to make sure she got back to the embassy safely. He did not want her to come to any harm after the alleged drugging.

Carrie Mathison was a mystery to Khan.

**Chapter V - ****EMBASSY BREACH – DAMAGE LIMITATION**

Carrie was at the fully equipped medical facility within the American embassy for a full physical examination and tests. She was naked except for the hospital gown when Quinn burst in unannounced into the examination room.

"Carrie where have you been," he noticed the medication in her hands then asked what happened with concern. He stood right in front of Carrie.

More than anything, he wanted to be real close to her, to tuck her straight blonde hair behind her ear. To watch her breath catch as his dextrous hands caressed her sensitive ear lobes. To tell her how much he cared for her.

"Carrie where have you been," she did sometimes disappear on private assignments so he was not worried by her absence when the Director asked. He noticed the medication in her hands then asked what happened.

She told him there was a breach at the embassy. The medical lab confirmed that someone had substituted the contents of the capsules she took for her bipolar disorder. It was substituted for _25I_ an extremely potent psychedelic drug.

"Are you alright though," he asked remembering how she overreacted at the airport. If only he had known she acted that way because she was under the influence of drugs.

"I'm alright now but someone accessed my apartment and my bipolar medication was swapped for 25I that is twice as potent as LSD. We have someone on the inside working against us Quinn," she concluded.

Quinn was so horrified at the underhanded drugging that the perpetrator(s) when apprehended would deserve enhanced interrogation techniques. He'd do anything to keep Carrie safe. Apart from his son, John Jr., Carrie was the most important person in Quinn's life.

As was her way, Carrie immediately sought an update, "Have there been any developments with Saul?"

"Saul's hostage situation just got worse," Quinn replied.

"Is he OK," she asked concerned.

"He is for now, but Haqqani is demanding five prisoners be released in exchange. Here's the list of names he sent us."

Looking at the list of names, she said "If we release this five, Haqqani will have his entire command structure restored. He will be able to exert control from Islamabad to Kabul creating regional instability the scale of which we have not dealt with before."

"I think that's the point," Quinn agreed with Carrie's assessment of the situation.

Quinn moved in closer, wanting more than anything to put a warm protecting arm around her. "Carrie, I don't mean to pry but what really happened last night."

"I spent the night at the residence of Lt. Col. Khan."

"The ISI Counter Terrorism Chief," exclaimed Quinn.

"Yeah, he said the police received reports that I was a danger to myself and others. I was taken off the streets and into a police drunk tank. When I was cleared to leave, Khan had me released into his custody and taken to his house," Carrie finished lamely.

"And you don't remember anything that happened?"

"The dose of _25I_ that I took was so potent that I experienced visual hallucinations. The little I remember didn't really happen as I thought it did. I remember punching you at the hospital but it turns out it was a security guard. I remember shooting ISI agents that were following me but I was using my fingers as a gun. I remember having a brief conversation with Brody but it was really Khan. It was crazy."

"That was f*cking low of him," said Quinn who felt rage tinged with jealousy aimed against Khan. He kept his emotions in check.

"Given the large dose of _25I_ in my system, even if Khan interrogated me, I had lost touch with reality."

"Why do you think they drugged you," he asked.

"The terrorists must be planning a big terrorist attack for them to paint a target on not one, but two CIA station chiefs here in Islamabad."

"To leave you, a woman drugged and vulnerable on the streets is deplorable."

"Khan says the police had sufficient evidence for me to face assault and espionage charges but he had the charges against me dropped."

"General Bunny Latif told Saul not to trust anyone within the Pakistani military or intelligence services. He could have told you about the dropped charges to play you," Quinn pondered.

"There's opportunity here...he could be our source within the ISI."

Carrie was similarly pondering the same issue. The in-house shrink had asked her to think about how her hallucinations could be a manifestation of her unconscious mind. She had cast Quinn as a security guard who pulled her away from Aayan's girlfriend. Quinn frequently pulled her away before she crossed a red line. Carrie recognised the police and ISI agents but cast Khan in the role of Brody, the man she had a tumultuous affair with whilst investigating him. The shrink asked Carrie to consider whether she was unconsciously attracted to Khan for those reasons.

Quinn observing Carrie, dismissed the urge to draw her close and hold her to him, "Having you seated at Lockhart's side, at the meeting later on today should rattle the Pakistani delegation."

After an eventful night during which Saul's daring escape was thwarted by the Taliban tracking a US drone to locate and recapture him, Quinn accompanied Carrie to her apartment. He did not want her out of his sight after she was drugged on his watch. They sat on a sofa chair, drinking a nightcap discussing events of earlier that day.

He imagined their setting as being even more intimate. He would have her in one of his oversized t-shirts that showed off a naked shoulder and exposed her long legs up to her thighs. She would stretch out her legs towards him and he would run his hands up and down them. Caress her beautiful legs.

A pensive Carrie said, "This time I tried to do the right thing to save Saul's life instead of sacrificing him for the greater good."

"You did keep Saul alive," Quinn believed that it was only bad guys that deserved to lose their lives. The innocent should not be collateral damage if it could be helped.

"Saul made me promise to either help him escape or die. How could saving him be the wrong choice but it was. I went against his expressed wish. I only had wrong choices. Nothing good can happen in this world that we make for ourselves. Can it?"

Quinn looked away thoughtfully. If only he could show Carrie that they could make happy memories on quiet evenings just like this one. He wanted his lips to part hers in a deep exploring kiss, to move down her long neck and to take a firm breast in his mouth. For his tongue to tease every inch of the puckered nipple he saw through her silk blouse every day.

To hear her moan as his fingers parted her lower lips and explored deep inside firing sensations of pleasure throughout the nerve endings in her body. To suck on her nipples as his throbbing erection replaced his fingers where she was warm, wet and tight. To pleasure Carrie until her moans drowned their worries and troubles.

Shaking himself out of the sexual reverie, Quinn got up and smiled at Carrie reassuringly. "You've been up for two days, I think we could both use some rest." He closed the door quietly behind him.

Carrie remained on the sofa, lost in thought for several minutes then prepared to get into bed.

As soon as she was in bed and turned off the bedside lamp, her phone rang. Carrie answered the call from an unregistered number.

A few minutes later, Carrie was fully dressed in a dark suit and heeled boots. Rather than wear a blouse, she had a long silk wrap tucked into her jacket.

She walked through a dark underpass holding up an umbrella to keep dry from torrential monsoon rains. She turned a corner and stepped up a ramped walk way into a multi storey complex where Khan was already waiting. She put down her umbrella, ruffled off the droplets in her hair and waited for Khan to walk up to her.

He was alone and out of military uniform. He looked different in smart casual civilian clothes. He looked her up and down like he usually did at another late night rendezvous

"You asked me to come and I have. Do you want to gloat that Saul has been recaptured and we have no choice but to exchange him for five members of Haqqani's command structure," she asked her posture defensive.

"Is that what you really think? That I'm happy about this," he sounded disappointed.

Unwilling to debate the issue, Carrie got straight to the point. "You mentioned having something to tell me."

"I didn't drug you...," he started but was interrupted.

"You told me that when I was at your house."

"I know."

"You said it, more than once if I recall," Carrie said.

"I need you to believe me."

"Why would you want me to believe you," She asked.

"Maybe, because I'm telling you the truth and there are common issues for us to work on. Why do you make everything so _hard_," he asked unconsciously emphasising the double entendre. She looked so good in that silk wrap with nothing underneath. He'd never longed to kiss someone so bad.

Carrie picked up on his physical cue and looked away. She remembered kissing him, being held in his arms, against the hardness of his body. It all came flooding back. He noticed her face flushed and her pupils dilated.

He couldn't take any more. How could she respond to him physically yet engage in verbal combat? Was this her version of foreplay? "The next time you complain about the _distrust_ between us, I want you to remember the discretion you had when you stayed at my house. I also want you to remember this moment, right now, when I came to you with information and you accused me of supporting, Haqqani."

Khan walked away from her with determined strides.

"It was f*cked up what they did to me and you know it. Maybe it's what we do to each other all the time but it didn't feel fair," Carrie shouted after him.

Remembering Carrie's vulnerability that night compelled Khan to stop. He spent several moments thinking over what she had said then walked back to her.

"_You_ want to talk about fairness? _You_ who seduced Aayan Ibrahim, a grieving teenager after killing forty members of his family at a wedding in a drone strike? You not only seduced him, _you _manipulated him till he feared for his life then_ you_ tracked him back to his uncle, Haqqani; classic CIA 'stalking horse' strategy. You could have warned Aayan when he phoned declaring his love for you but _you_ let him walk right into an execution. I agree that your being drugged was unfair, but wouldn't Aayan say the same about what you did to him?"

"How do you know all that," Carrie asked.

"Do you deny it," he challenged her question with a question.

Carrie realised that Khan was like a poker player. He never revealed his hand. "I guess you are right. None of us engaged in spy craft can claim the moral high ground. Not any more...I believe you though. You were not involved in drugging me. I know you're telling the truth about the night I stayed with you because I remember you...erm...held me...told me that I was safe until I fell asleep."

There's silence from Khan as he also pushed back memories of a very passionate and emotional Carrie in his arms.

"Why did you ask me here? Do you really have something to tell me?"

"It was Dennis Boyd, the Ambassador's husband who switched your pills. He is working against you."

"Can you tell me more," replied a visibly surprised Carrie.

"Yes, be careful. After helping you at great risk to myself, it would be a shame if something happened to you. Goodnight," Khan nodded his eyes lingering on her as if imprinting her image into his mind. Without a by your leave, he turned on his heel.

Carrie watched as Khan's form was engulfed in the moonless shadow of the night. She was infuriated that her opposite number at the ISI was arrogant enough to consider it his responsibility to watch her back.

After Saul was successfully exchanged for five of Haqqani's men, the convoy returning to the embassy was ambushed. Haqqani used the tunnels below the US embassy to attack. About forty lives were lost and the list to all Pakistani assets fell into terrorist hands.

The convoy of vehicles that Carrie and Saul were in came under fire. They were rescued by Khan's men that arrived in time to take out snipers that were shooting at the survivors from the vehicle attack and the marines that came to offer reinforcements.

She was still shell shocked and angry by the ferocity of the attack on the US embassy and the lives lost. When Khan phoned and requested another night time rendezvous with Carrie, she found him already waiting. When she got out of the vehicle it took every ounce of will power for Khan not to show relief that she did not perish when two RPG missiles struck the convoy of vehicles a few blocks from the US embassy. The blood stained gush on her forehead looked painful.

Before he could ask how she was. Carrie started off defiantly, "So this is OK with you? Haqqani getting back five members of his leadership as a diversion to attack the US embassy? He is a hero with people shouting his name in the streets and posters of him are everywhere."

"Of course not, I tried...," replied Khan smiling inwardly at Carrie's fiery temper as they walked slowly side by side. Earlier that day, Carrie had phoned for urgent reinforcements but Tasneen insisted on delaying. He telephoned the order for delayed reinforcements but gave a secret phrase that meant that his men immediately set out and were in time to save Carrie, Saul and some of the marines at the site of the vehicle convoy.

"Tell me what you did to stop an attack that canonised a terrorist and wiped out an entire embassy."

"It wasn't an attack, it was a _coup d'état_. Do you think I want terrorists influencing the military and government of Pakistan? I don't, but I have to survive here. You on the other hand can get on a plane and go home...," Khan retorted.

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"_Really_? Why are you still here," Khan taunted her whilst feeling the hollow raw pain he would feel when she left

"I'm missing someone and won't leave him behind."

"You mean Peter Quinn, don't you?"

"Our Chief of Support," Carrie replied vaguely but he could sense the depth of her feeling for him.

"_Your_ Chief of Support," he smiled coolly although was jealous of the special bond between the two, "I thought we agreed to be honest with each other. You and I know that after the attack on the US embassy, _your_ Chief of Support abducted an ISI operative and burned down a bazaar. He's a ruthless assassin going after Haqqani and is now on the international watch list. His actions gave my superiors the justification they needed to get a judge to sign a kill order. If anything happens to Haqqani, I'll be personally responsible. My life is on the line and I'm under increasing pressure to find him."

"OK," Carrie conceded, "I don't know for sure that he's going after Haqqani," Carrie began then changed her mind and answered honestly, "But I suspect that he is."

"Then, call him off," Khan pressed.

"I did but he's out on his own. You and I want the same thing. I've got transport leaving every day. If you locate Quinn first, don't hurt him, I'll make sure he's on the next available flight. I'm telling you the truth and trusting you with it. All I want is to get Quinn home safe."

"A professional assassin is trained to be detached. Do you think Quinn is doing an off-book assassination because the embassy was attacked on your watch?"

"What are you suggesting!"

"That Quinn's actions are some misguided attempt to help you. If he succeeds in killing Haqqani, he won't make it out of here alive. I have over three hundred men actively looking for him."

"I can't afford to lose Quinn."

"Then I urge you to redouble your efforts to find him and take him beyond the jurisdiction of the kill order I'm duty bound to enforce."

"I will."

"Good," he said looking into the distance.

He suddenly slid his arms around her slim waist and slowly pulled her to him. Carrie's full red lips had never looked so kissable. It was slow enough for Carrie to pull away but she did not. Her eyes sparkled in the dim night light as their bodies came together.

Carrie knew, as he slowly bent his head to her, that he was going to kiss her. She didn't move as his lips caressed hers in a long, tender, undemanding kiss.

When the kiss deepened and her lips moved with his Carrie sensed he would let her pull away anytime she wanted. Her hands moved up his chest like it had before. She wound her arms around his neck and leaned on him.

He run his fingers through her silk hair and pulled away from their kiss to look into her deep blue mesmerising eyes.

"Are you alright," he asked huskily. She nodded breathless. How could such a masculine man be so gentle. Turning her around to where he stood he said, "Look at your ten o'clock we are being observed and I'd much rather someone believe this is a romantic assignation than a work rendezvous."

Carrie noted the glint of binoculars in the distance as Khan's lips claimed hers again, gently, softly and her heart raced in response.

His tongue coaxed her lips open and when it did, plunged inside exploring her mouth as his hands moved expertly up and down the sensitive nerve endings on her back.

Waves of arousal swept through Carrie's body making her lean more into his body. His tongue teased and fired her sexual fever as it thrust and withdrew until she moved her tongue to meet his.

Carrie moved Khan's hand down from her hips to her rounded derrière. Khan lifted her up so she could wrap her legs tightly around him as she had that night at his house. His hand moved over the front of her silk blouse and a hand cupped a breast. A moan escaped Khan's lips as he rubbed her sensitive nipples. They puckered in his hand.

Carrie hated how easily Khan aroused her, yet there was the extra thrill of danger to their encounters. She broke away from the kiss, her head resting against his chest for a moment. She heard Khan's heart hammering away in his chest. She remembered falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat. "Whoever was watching us has gone," Carrie was breathless.

To be continued...


End file.
